


Footnotes

by EpochApocrypha



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Injury Recovery, Protective Newt, Romantic Fluff, discovering feelings, love notes sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpochApocrypha/pseuds/EpochApocrypha
Summary: He could write a book, in fact he had, her title graced the front of it. A pretty title cover however, is naught without substance to fill it. Her spoken words inspired the title of his life’s work but her written ones would inspire him in so much more.





	1. Chapter 1

The stale air was laced with antiseptic and calming spells, hanging heavily as if to preserve the fact its occupants were in a healing cocoon of sorts. This was far from the first time _he_ had been in St Mungo’s, a lifetime of working with dangerous beasts had afforded him every opportunity to be familiarized with the facilities. He was himself injured and comatose for three days prior, coming to with what the healers considered unnatural speed-his body was used the abuse he reckoned. This injury however had nothing to do with beasts and everything to do with a monster, one that walked on two legs calling himself wizardkind’s salvation.

Heavy and dark, those were the initial stirrings he sensed that day followed by abject terror, it was indescribably the worst feeling he’d yet to experience. He, Theseus, and Tina had managed to save Leta and Credence from Grindelwald’s underground prison along with countless beasts and children. Directing everyone safely to port key was hard fought and required the assistance of many French aurors, still the losses were great. There too, the air became stagnant as the sky blackened and filled with dementors. Theseus has seized his collar urging him to take Leta to safety, but he couldn’t, not until he found Tina. He tore away from his brother’s grasp searching frantically when he stopped, horrified, watching from across the battlefield as Tina was hit with a spell sending her to the ground-a cruciatus curse. She rallied and disarmed her opponent staggering as she surveyed the evacuation progress, he yelled to her and she heard, still she turned and ran toward the impending mass of despair.

He stood frozen as the other aurors either collapsed under the onslaught or fled to safety; Tina on the other hand, was running toward her death so that they could escape. His world seemed to cave in around him, there was no scenario on Earth where he could allow her to die, he still had a promise to keep. Tina had seen her share of sorrow, he supposed that was why they were drawn to her. Even now he still isn’t sure where it came from, the strength to cast a patronus that powerful but all he thought of was her, saving her, protecting her. Darkness took him as well, the cost of casting such a spell. He could only think to shield her further before collapsing, diving atop her limp form and tucking her safely beneath his own.

In the end Theseus had rescued them both -ever the hero- and following a firm scolding from his brother he was apprised of Tina’s condition. Her prognosis was unknown she had suffered multiple curses and attack from a barrage of dementors, even if she woke there was no precedent; she may never be able to recover fully. Potions thus far had little effect so he sat by her bedside holding silent vigil, grasping her hand, talking to her, making her aware of his presence. He was all she had left now, Queenie had chosen her side and taken his best friend with her. Theseus visited daily and made futile attempts to get him to go home a night or two and sleep in an actual bed. Leta and his mother also took turn, but his stubborn protective nature would not allow for it, and they left much the way they came.

It had been a week and a half spent either caring for his creatures or sat at Tina’s bedside when curiosity got the better of him. Tina’s personal effects were lain out in the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed, the contents were sparse, her clothes were folded neatly beside which rested her wand and ID badge. A dull gold necklace caught his eye and simultaneously squeezed his heart, it was the locket he’d seen around her neck every day since they’d first met. Picking it up without thought, Newt was determined that it should be where it belonged, gracing her neck. Turning the heavy egg shaped locket in his hand he was suddenly struck with a need to know what lay inside the battered and worn keepsake.

Losing out to temptation he spared an apologetic glance at Tina before clicking the opening, etched within was a rough inscription in Tina’s own hand which read, ‘my reasons for fighting’. Taken aback he realized her locket was magicked much the same as his suitcase, likely holding personal mementos and keepsakes she held dear. Tipping the locket several pictures floated down to scatter across her bed.

Collecting them he caught glimpse of those he had seen mere months ago in the death potion, the image of her parents holding a wriggling Tina and infant Queenie. Setting the photograph aside, the next was of Queenie hugging her sister delightedly as she sported her graduation robes, Thunderbird pin displayed proudly, smiling he noted that Tina’s hat marked her as top of her class. “So you’ve always been extraordinarily clever, have you?” The next image brought stinging to his eyes that could not be helped, Jacob and Queenie posed purposefully toward the camera as they both showcased a ring, a testament to their newly promised love. Picking up the last showed the sisters in beautiful dresses attired as if for a coming out ceremony, Tina couldn’t have been more than sixteen but she was so lovely he couldn’t help staring. While she laughed freely with her sister, petals from a nearby tree landed haphazardly in her long wild hair, he wondered at how things might have been different had he know her then. Lips twitching into a smile he looked to Tina, “Actually had you been sixteen then I’d have been twenty, a bit too old for you....then anyway.”

Tipping the locket further a letter and a book of constellations, meant to chart navigation, fell open. The letter as well as the book appeared to be from a Professor of Tina’s encouraging her pursuits at MACUSA. The book was inscribed: _P. Esther Goldstein, Always remember that even though it sometimes feels as if you’re being suffocated by darkness, keep shining for you light the way for others to follow. -Prof. Lally._ Newt would have remember to ask Tina about this teacher that seemed to know her so well.

The next object required several firm shakes but finally landed on the floor with a thud. Newt’s heart leapt to his throat, “Fantastic beasts and where to find them” lay glaring at him. He could all but hear her saying the words aloud over the bustling noise of a New York dock. Green eyes began to cloud over and before he could think to breath again, tears were streaming down his face. Gently picking up the book he cradled it as an infant, gazing wonderously at Tina’s still unconscious form.

She had included his book in amongst her most treasured belongings, keeping it alongside those precious memories worn next to her heart, providing strength in times of darkness. His heart broke at the idea, she must have thought he’d forgotten of his promise, regardless of that fact she purchased the book herself. The spine was well worn and even though it had just been released, it was apparent that this copy had been enjoyed many times. Reaching across Newt squeezed her hand gently, looking more closely he noticed that there were strips of paper sticking out of her copy. Opening to the title page he couldn’t stop the choked sob as he gazed upon his own face in the society pages of the ‘Daily Prophet’, behind which were varying articles recounting his numerous exploits and of course details of his personal life.

Collecting himself Newt scrubbed at his eyes, then taking her hand once more he lifted it to plant a kiss at her fingers. Releasing a shaky breath he turned to the first marker noting his entry on Bowtruckles, he’d have continued but a penned notation caught his eye, _‘Pickett-has attachment issues’._ He could almost imagine Pickett chirping his thoughts to the contrary. Leafing through the place markers at random the entry on ‘Nifflers’ certainly caused him to laugh aloud. She, in her notes, queried as to why he hadn’t been named, supposing that the niffler was in fact male she’d penned a suggestion: _‘Hmm suggest name to Newt maybe....Dillinger?’_

Continuing his exploration he read through the many small notes, comments, questions, and even name suggestions; Newt could no longer contain the full grin that split his face. He learned she had a special fondness for Dougal, a tendency toward avian species, and a wariness of anything in the genera serpentes. An envelope labeled, _‘Surprise for Newt’,_ was tucked into the entry on Thunderbirds and dedicated to tracking Frank’s last known location. A letter enclosed was addressed from a colleague in New Mexico that had written to her describing two thunderbirds circling one another in flight, the one having a noticeable scar across its beak. A wizarding photograph provided evidence of two thunderbirds engaged in a mating dance.

“Well Frank it looks as if you’ve found a mate old friend, it only took you a journey half way round the world to find her.” Smiling softly to himself he placed the contents back into the envelope as he looked once again on Tina’s still form before whispering a heartfelt, “Thank you”. Her final note was the entry on unicorns, beside which words written in Tina’s hand, _‘I’d love to see one someday -ask Newt where to find them.’_

Shutting the book he placed it inside her locket along with the other momentos before once again wiping the tears from his eyes. A giver, the feelings washing over him were of warmth security and love. He thought he knew what it was to love another, but this like so many things Newt was still finding his way. Looking at Tina he thought on all the ways she put others before herself...including him. This magnificent selfless witch had sparked something in him months ago in New York, a small kindling, ever growing. The fire in his past burnt fast, strong and hot; it also overwhelmed and burned him before dying suddenly. Tina’s was a constant warmth, growing slowly, becoming sturdy and strong, filling him with want -a need really- to always bask in its light.

Reaching inside his coat pocket he searched out a small but vastly important book.... the very first copy of “Fantastic Beasts” printed, it had long been waiting for hand delivery to the woman lying on the hospital bed before him. Another brief search left him frustrated, surely he had his quill! A murmured accio found Newt’s hand poised to write....these would be the most important footnotes he’d ever pen in his life.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter wasn’t easy! I went back and forth on how I wanted to write out Newt’s commentary and in the end this worked out best ... perhaps someday I’ll go through and write the notes on all the rest of the creatures!  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Slowly sinking, that’s what it felt like, drowning in a thick miasma of despair. Amongst the darkness images played out, painful memories from the past that haunted the darkest recesses of her mind. A hospital room lined with cots separated by thin curtains caused the bile to rise in her throat. Her mothers pale hand, gone limp falling to the bed, made a dull thunking sound that seemed to drown out the anguished cries of those afflicted with the same ailment. Misting from view laughter could be heard as she ran from the grand ballroom at Ilvermorny, tripping on the hem of her dress and ripping the fine material she saved so long to buy. Looking up from the cold floor she was in the interrogation chamber, belittled and stripped of all she worked so hard for, then tossed in a cell that housed the death potion. Before she could do so much as scream, a light pierced the darkness cutting through the wispy memory as if it were a cobweb.

It was mesmerizing and bright, like light dancing off water but so much warmer, and there was something else she couldn’t formulate into words. She had felt it when her mother sang to her as a child or when Queenie would envelope her in a proper hug, love: strong, safe and sure. The light sang only to her, plucking strings in her heart she hadn’t thought to exist, enveloping it tenderly in its embrace. Heaviness weighed her down yet she was floating, she couldn’t move but she hadn’t wanted to, the blackness had vanished replaced with gray. Wondering aimlessly, disembodied voices echoed faintly all around. One voice in particular was louder than the others, this would be her compass to follow. The tingle of a warm hand grasping her own led her toward the soft sound, it grew louder as the fog around her appeared to lessen. Feeling warm lips press to her forehead she spun round and broke into a run, the light was overwhelming and tears poured down her face.

Blinding as it was, the light that burned her eyes was nothing to the overpowering smell, a hospital certainly, they had a scent all their own. Squeezing her eyes shut memories of Paris, Grindelwald, and dementors crashed over her, providing a reason for her current situation. Opening her eyes a bit more slowly, she registered a mop of messy ginger hair resting on crossed forearms at her bedside. Newt? What was he doing here? How long had he been here? How long had she been here? Longing to give voice to her questions she strained but her throat was long past dry. Moving her hand weakly she laid it on Newt’s arm, the weight of which caused him to stir. Rasping out she must have startled him as he jumped and looked about in alarm before rubbing his eyes. Finally resting his gaze upon her he jolted upright fully awake, “Tina!?! Thank Merlin!” Turning toward the door he hesitated for only a second, “I’ll be right back Tina I promise!” Bolting out she could hear him calling for a healer and before she knew it, several had descended on her. Fatigue had robbed much of her mental agility and the check went in a blur with words like miracle, observation, and long recovery being tossed all around.

Once they were satisfied she was left alone with Newt, who was stood in shock off to the side of the room. Struggling to prop herself up, determined not to lay down one more minute, she failed miserably. Newt was on her in half a blink seeming to predict what she wanted and so lifting her torso to wedge pillows behind her. Forcing the air through her dry unused voice box she attempted to speak which admittedly sounded more like a croak, “Newt...” Reaching for a glass of water he held it to her lips as she wetted her throat enough to ease the scratch. Placing the glass back on the side table he spoke before she had a chance, “You shouldn’t strain yourself, it’s an absolute miracle you’ve come round, the healers weren’t sure you would. You’ve been out close to three weeks now...” _Three weeks had he been there this whole time?!_ “If you hadn’t realized you’re in London, we were transported via port key after the dementors attacked.”

The look of confusion must’ve shown on her face because he stopped speaking to heed her. “We...what do you mean by we Newt?” The last thing she’d seen of Newt was when she turned to make sure he made it with Leta and Credence to the portkey, so what was he talking about? Grimacing she attempted to fight through the hazy memory of that day only to stop feeling weight at the edge of her mattress and a warm hand on her arm. “We’ll talk about it all when your feeling up to it later, for now, you need to rest. Now that I know your alright I think I should retire to my flat.” Rubbing the back of his neck Tina worked out that he must have in fact stayed at her side this entire time. “That is unless, you would like me to stay... in that case I’d be happy to...” clasping the hand that still rested on her arm she smiled as he ceased his thought. “Thank you, for staying here with me. You look so tired Newt, I’ll be just fine go home, rest, and eat something. Besides I’m sure you have loads on your plate with work, you have your own life to worry about.” Licking his lips it appeared as if he were poised to say something, but instead squeezed her arm before standing. “I’ll be back first thing tomorrow set your watch by it. In the meantime, if you’re up to it, there’s something to keep you busy whilst you recover, it’s in the table just there.” A tug at the corner of his mouth and a lingering gaze were his parting as he closed the door gently behind him.

* * *

 

No sooner had he departed than Tina became ever more curious about what Newt was referring to that would ‘keep her busy’. After having been force fed an awful potion meant to “strengthen her constitution”, or so the healer said, Tina was not in the mood for rest. Leaning over she slid the drawer open with concerted effort, feeling around when hand came in contact with what was certainly a book. Pulling the object to her she wept silently, his book as promised, while not delivered exactly as imagined was delivered all the same. Tracing the new gold title that she secretly knew to be inspired by her, last year standing on the docks as they parted ways, she bit her lip savoring a bit before opening it.

She’d have been lying had she said there wasn’t a twinge of disappointment when the only word written at the inside cover was simply, ‘Tina’. Flipping past the title page, which he hadn’t even signed for her, she looked to indeed find that this was the first print. This fact alone lifted her spirits, note and signature aside, he’d given her a first print of the book which encompassed his life’s work. He certainly couldn’t have known she had purchased one for herself the moment she saw it displayed in the window of a London shop, or that she read it through so many times she’d practically memorized each entry.

Peeling back the title page she set herself to rereading, this time though she’d try and imagine Newt’s voice which was fresh in her mind, describing each of the creatures. ‘ Acromantula: The Acromantula is a monstrous eight-eyed spider capable of human speech. It originated in....’ Fleeting a glance her eyes fell to the lower margin of the page whereupon a handwritten notation was present; “Actually quite cute when they’re young, I learnt however they outgrow that stage rapidly!”

Blinking away quickly Tina squeezed her eyes before refocusing on the page before her; had Newt really written that or was that silly potion causing her to hallucinate!? Turning the page she held her breath, just as before, he had scrawled wherever there was available space; commentary lined the bare margins and Newt even furnished his own hand-drawn renderings that occasionally flitted across the page. Flipping through the small compendium her heart beat increased so rapidly that healers had rushed in to check on her! Hiding the reason for her excitement she produced the book from beneath her pillow as soon as she was alone, heart singing as she once again opened it, he had written on every single page!

There was so much, she’d eventually commit each word or image to memory but flipping back through, several stood out from the others. Billywig: “Definitely not a moth”, she chuckled to herself at the memory of their very first meeting, “Yeah, I kinda figured not.” Reading on she devoured his words filling her very soul and growing stronger with each syllable.

Bowtruckle (Pickett)

I’m currently working on his attachment issues however Pickett seems to have adopted me as his home tree and fancies himself my guardian; I will have to step up my efforts should he find a mate and choose to rear a family- one needy Bowtruckle is quite enough thank you!

Demiguise (Dougal)

I fear his penchant for sweets has worsened since our adventure in New York! I’ve found a multitude of wrappers in his nest, apparently from boiled sweets stowed away in a handbag pilfered from that muggle store. I fear he’s adopting the Niffler’s bad habits and I could bloody well do without two sneaky thieves in need of constant supervision!

Dragons/Ukrainian Ironbelly

Dealt with them during the war ... not my happiest memories (or safest) but dragons have held quite a fascination for me nonetheless. It’s a bit difficult to discuss really but I could be plied by the proper person and some fire whiskey, should information need to be had. (If I was in fact subtle in my address let me clarify that you are in fact said ‘proper person’ Tina)

Ghoul (Sir Tim)

We have a family ghoul in the attic of our Hippogriff barn, Sir Tim, he seems to throw objects at Theseus far more often than at myself. Couldn’t ever blame him, Theseus has that knack for provocation, I’ve been tempted myself over the years. You’ll have to ask Thes how long it took to clean the Hippogriff dung off his dress robes, if only to see the look that passes over his face!

  
Hippogriff

As I mentioned fleetingly in my Ghoul commentary, my mother breeds hippogriffs so we have many roaming the grounds. I’d love to introduce you to my favorite Aella (the name is Greek in origin, from an axe wielding Amazonian warrior, but don’t let the name fool you she’s quite gentle) I’ve raised her from the egg and I’m certain she’ll adore you! Perhaps I can even coax you into a ride?

As an aside: You’ll likely have to endure tea with mother beforehand, but not to worry she already likes you; any female of the species not repulsed by her youngest is in automatic favor! I _can_ boast I am her favorite, my father on the other hand...that is another story.

Jarvey

Bit of a painful memory this one...best told in person. A full bottle of fire whiskey will be required but it’s something I need and _want_ to share with you Tina.

Kneazle

I myself have recently been set upon by a pregnant kneazle. Kneazles are quite intelligent and I believe she came to me for postnatal care, perhaps you or Queenie would like a kitten, maybe several as their litters can be quite large.

Niffler

Still wreaking havoc wherever shiny objects are to be had! I’ve yet to settle on a name for the little bugger, perhaps you can dream up one that’s fitting.

Quintaped/HairyMacBoon

I was set upon by several in the Isle of Drear whilst in a rather embarrassing position that I’ll simply refer to as the call of nature. Literally caught with my pants down, wand nowhere within reach I was forced to defend myself against them with the object nearest me: my trusty copper teakettle! I hope you’ll have a hearty laugh at my expense, though I can assure you it was far from amusing at the time, you are the only living soul to know of it and I must exact a promise it will stay that way! Although, I’m fairly certain you bore witness to my attempt at an Erumpet mating dance at the zoo in Central Park, which was _I’m sure_ as equally humorous as it is humiliating for me. I’d like to reassure you I am a far better dancer when paired with my similar species (a skill unfortunately forged from years of required tedious social affairs), I’d be more than happy to show you, perhaps one evening after a meal I don’t attempt dash out of?

Thunderbird

I miss Frank dearly but have repurposed his enclosure, I have now in my care a close cousin to him albeit a tad smaller in size, but no less magnificent- a Phoenix- a rarity indeed! I think you will quite like him, his name is ‘Fawkes’, which is fitting and best observed versus explained. Though, I must admit I do tend toward Thunderbirds _as a personal preference_ ; I suppose in that regard, even as a true Englishman, America will always have claim to my heart.

Unicorn

When you’re feeling up to it I’ll take you to the forbidden forest, I’ve already brokered permission from Professor Dumbledore, you have but to name the day! Unicorns much prefer women, drawn especially to those with a gentle heart, I anticipate you’ll aide me with an opportunity for closer observation in this regard. Afterwards, if you like, I can show you around the greatest wizarding school in the world, by which I of course mean Hogwarts! (As they and many other creatures call the land surrounding it home, perhaps allow for several days stay, I promise the butterbeer alone is worth the journey!) We’ll make it a promise and I shall hold you to it, I never go back on my word Tina or forget a promise once made. I’m a Hufflepuff through and through I suppose, and since you have no idea to what I am referring I simply say join me to find out!

  
Closing the book her face hurt from smiling so, shaking her head a light giggle erupted uncharacteristically from her mouth. There was no mistaking it, he’d gone through her things and either purposely or by accident found and read her copy of Fantastic Beasts. The Niffler comment caused her to question it but the statement about taking her to see the Unicorns cemented her suspicion. There was no way on Earth she could be angry though, not after this, it was the single greatest gift she had ever received. He’d taken the time to provide answers to her questions as well as insight into his personal life. “At least I know you weren’t bored these past three weeks” Biting her lip, that annoying voice of reality and doubt whispered breaking her reverie, _“He was just passing time, he felt sorry for you...”_ Hanging her head Tina hugged the book tightly to her chest as her own voice cut the silence of the room, “If that’s true why go through all the trouble and invite me to Hogwarts?”

Truly Newt had offered far more than that, smiling tears gathered in her eyes, he had invited her to his home to meet his mother and all but asked her to dinner and dancing. _“We’ll make it a promise and I shall hold you to it, I never go back on my word Tina or forget a promise once made.”_ She had so many questions for Newt, he’d opened doors willing her to take a step inside, promising to open the locked ones - _for her_. Cradling the book to her, she lay back against the pillows of her tiny hospital bed closing her eyes and imagining all the adventures Newt would take her on. A smile danced on her lips as she lost herself in the imagery, slowly surrendering to sleep. Her last thought was that she was having a lovely dream, one that she wanted to stay in, waking would only bring reality in to crush all the exciting plans she was making.

 

* * *

 

Walking toward the room he felt refreshed but uneasy, had she read his book? What if she thought him too presumptuous? Worse yet what if she was angry at him for going through her things?! The anxiety was about to undo him but better to get things over with regardless of the potential pain it may cause him. _Worrying means you suffer twice._ Heart fluttering he approached the door to her room tightening his grip on the door handle steeling himself to renter. Beyond anything nerves could provide, he was feeling something altogether different at the thought of seeing her again, he was hopeful. More than that, he had come to a decision when he left her side the night before, Porpentina Esther Goldstein was someone he was going to fight for. Even if she held him at arms length he’d fight to stay there, she was worth it and he needed her to know it.

Opening the door he halted as a familiar warmth permeated his very soul, taking in her resting form his world froze in this instant. Whenever Tina would ask, years on in their relationship, how he knew she felt the same he’d only smile and think of her laying in that hospital bed. His book was pressed to her heart, a smile ghosting her lips as the light reflected tear stains on her cheeks. Words are often not nearly enough, leaning over he placed a soft kiss upon her brow before taking his place at her side, returning once again to her warmth. Content he listened to her soft breathing, it would be sometime he supposed before she read everything he wrote for her, _everything in its proper time_. First he’d need to know where she wanted to start, producing a glass and a bottle of firewhiskey he set them on her side table, wherever she started he knew where they would someday end. Smirking Newt entertained himself with thoughts of all the adventures that awaited them, whether dancing or hippogriff riding every step would always lead back to this beginning, to her. Fluttering open, green eyes met brown offering her a brilliant smile that echoed of their first chance meeting, “Hello.”

 

 


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished the epilogue!! I wanted an epic love note because honestly I think Newt (even though he is awkward socially) would compose some of the most beautiful letters to Tina. I hope it does his character justice!

 

Newt would smile to himself every time she’d hold the book in her hands, knowing that a magicked note lay in wait for her to discover. It wouldn’t be read for another one year, eight months and two days while picnicking outside his newly purchased cottage in Dorset. Laughing at his ridiculous request that she kiss the inside of his book cover, she finally acquiesced, eyes widening as the words he’d penned danced before her. He’d written the words that came from his heart and were still true from over a year ago, the moment he realized he was in danger of losing the single most important person in his life. Full of hope he waited for her to finish, watching as tears streamed down her beautiful face, he longed to hold her and wipe them tenderly away, but he could wait a moment longer, there was a lifetime for that.

 

* * *

 

27, July 1927

Tina my love,

It will certainly sound crazed, so this note must stay hidden until I have proven, no, until I have earned the right to be worthy of your affection. Our paths in life have been so different Tina and yet so similar, I suppose I’ve never been predisposed to the folly of thinking such a thing as fate or predestination exists, but, my idea on that matter has been altered irrevocably. There was a time I cursed my condition in life and wished I fit more happily within it, however, meeting you I have reason to celebrate my shortcomings as they’ve led me to my greatest treasure. You alone saw me, and were the first woman to fully accept everything you gleaned, oddness, eccentricity, the lot of it -and for that I’ll be eternally grateful. I yearn for your presence in a way that frankly frightens me Tina, feelings this powerful are something I’ve not experienced in my life thus far. Yet, I find that I’m far from becoming overwhelmed, in fact I could delight in your company and find myself wanting so much more.

I know our road has been fraught with difficulties and misunderstandings, I’d be an absolute fool to think my actions and past have not caused you pain. From the bottom of my heart I need you to know that I meant what I said on the docks in New York, I have changed Tina not because I was forced to, but because my heart wouldn’t have it otherwise. My days since that short period in New York have been filled with wonderful memories of my new found friends and, increasingly, one particular dark haired witch with the loveliest brown eyes I’ve ever gazed upon. Regarding those eyes filled with pain on my account tore at me with a force I’m not sure I wish to recall, nor should I ever hope to cause again so long as I live.

I make you this promise Porpentina Esther Goldstein: You are and shall remain the most precious occupant of my poor heart - it has become so full of you, I perish at what should occur if it were forced to endure your absence. I can not make a vow to never cause you suffering, agitation, or tears, but I can tell you with sincerity I will be there to soothe your temper (where I’m able), carry any burden or pain you have as my own, and catch every tear that should threaten to spill- and remain diligent in my attentions to comfort for each tear unseen.

You are my future, I can see it so clearly it’s burned into my very soul. One beautiful day I shall take you in my arms and never ever be parted from you, I’ll strive toward that day crawling to reach it if necessary. My future, my home, my heart, and infinite happiness are held within your gentle hands, I am yours to do with as you see fit- I am obliged, and delightedly so. You must know how I adore you Tina, body and soul, if you are reading this there is no doubt my efforts have been rewarded.

My truest wish is to spend my life walking beside you with your hand in mine, basking in the tenderness of our shared affections. We are, the both of us, passionate individuals Tina, and whilst it is most ungentlemanly of me to divulge, I ache for the moment I may share fully in those passions and awaken next you. I need you as my truest companion, my dearest friend, my only confidant, and I blush to write, my lover. I will give you everything I have in this world and do my utmost to provide a life and a home where our love may grow, and Merlin willing, be shared with a family of our own.

Now my love you’ve but to answer a simple question...

 

* * *

  
Looking up from his last quilled words, tears flowed freely and without restraint as she locked eyes with the man that captured her affections from almost the first moment they met. Taking her hand in his own Newt placed it against his heart before shakily asking, “Porpentina Esther Goldstein, will you marry me?”

Launching herself into his warm embrace her voice choked with overwhelming emotion, “Yes, I’d like that, so very much!”

Gently loosening her embrace Newt learned in to wipe the tears from her eyes, inching forward to claim her lips in a torturously slow kiss teeming with promise of the aching passions he’d teased. Disentangling herself Tina picked up the precious book gazing in awe at his elegant hand. Glancing back at Newt in confusion her brow furrowed, that date was over a year ago, before he even knew how deeply she cared for him, it was after the incident in Paris. That book hadn’t left the safety of her locket since she’d received it. “The concealment charm, how, when did you?”

“Well, remember when you were in St. Mungos following the debacle with Grindelwald in Paris...I might have put the book to your face while you were unconscious to charm the pages...” Smirking a bit he attempted to stifle a laugh, “Honestly it is a bit amusing to think back on it now, however at the time I thought I’d lost you.” Grasping his hand Tina squeezed it tightly overcome with emotion, “You knew then, that you were going to want to marry me?”

Laughing light heartedly Newt rolled his eyes, “Well in the off chance that you fell asleep awkwardly on your book and awoke to that note before my plans had been realized, I was simply going to ask you what your thoughts were on the mating practices of the Acromantula”.

Smirking wickedly Tina didn’t miss a beat, “Don’t the females kill and eat their partners once they’ve mated?”

Cocking a brow, Newt bit his tongue inclining his head so his fringe blocked the shine in his eyes. “To answer both your questions, yes, I did know then I’d one day marry you, at least woo you, or die trying.” Boldly catching his gaze Tina bit her lip, “I’m glad you didn’t ‘die trying’ considering we never made it to the actual mating part.” Brows shot up into wind tousled ginger curls as green orbs widened, “Well my dear, I plan on following the Acromantula’s noble example, to die only after I’m _exceedingly_ happy.”

Tina crawled into his lap folding herself into his arms as the crisp spring breeze danced around them. “I have to warn you Mr. Scamander, I won’t be letting you go from this moment on so each day I promise to make you so happier than the last. I’ve waited so long for this, for you, and you know what, you don’t even get to consider death for another hundred years or so!” Lips pressed to hers in silent agreement as they let the world and its chaos fade away, consumed with one another.

 

* * *

 

The two were wed a mere month after, living in their small cottage when they weren’t traveling in search of new creatures, or caught up in the war raging in Europe and eventually the rest of the world. Laughter, tears, and heartbreak mar each life, yet, there is always hope where there is love. Hope was born from a book, and she carried the love it brought with her every day of her life in a worn gold locket. A small hand closed around it as she smiled serenely, wrinkled rheumatic fingers wrap around small fist of her great-grandson as she spares a glance to her husband. Eyes find hers still so full of affection as he cradles the other precious bundle, yes, each day happier than the last.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a disclaimer: The Acromantulas devouring their mates is something I added in, nowhere in “Fantastic Beasts” does it mention such a thing.  
> Thank you for reading I sincerely hope you enjoyed!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is one I’ve had in the works for some time now. I just fell in love with the idea that Tina, who must act hardened, carries around such tender affections. I truly feel that she would be one to clip pictures or newspaper articles on Newt’s accomplishments. I see her being very proud of Newt, something that perhaps he’s not experienced from another. I also view Tina as her namesake, guarding her feelings protectively lowering her spines only once she’s sure she won’t be hurt. One chapter after this then an epilogue...hope you enjoyed!


End file.
